battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Objects
Objects are various sentient items with limbs and/or faces that are the main species and characters in the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series and some other object shows. They roam Goiky as the main species that inhabit it. Objects are very social, as they make friends and enemies. Objects can be based on synthetic, organic, or refined items. Objects are seemingly inclined to competition and valor, often partaking in competitions, but only for prizes. They could also be referred to as "people". Note that objects and items are extremely different—objects are alive, while items are inanimate. For example, Taco is alive, but the item known as a taco is inanimate. Appearance Objects are generally household items that are anthropomorphized or the act of humanizing them with human feelings and emotions. Objects generally have 2 black feet that are semi-ovals with flat bottoms. Some objects have arms and hands, and the hands are generally black spheres, though they can grow fingers and retract them at any time given. Objects also have black (sometimes white if the object is a dark color) eyes and mouths. The eyes are generally black ovals. Objects seemingly have facial muscles to move their mouths and eyes to express how they feel. Objects also have eyebrows, but they simply appear when needed, generally to convey emotion to another object or the viewers. Behavior All objects in Battle for Dream Island are usually competitive and are very social. Some objects form groups called alliances that they become friends in. Objects all have eyes, mouths, often limbs, and the ability to speak. While most objects in the series are known to speak English, some characters speak other languages (e.g. Dora speaking Spanish), but they are not objects. Objects also have spiritual beliefs and believe in superior beings, such as oxygen, gardeners, trees, certain factories, and a "god.” Anatomy Circulatory systems Gelatin's eyes were bloodshot when he said "Do I not look happy to you!?" in Get in the Van. Also in this episode, Donut’s corpse is used as cake, and Ruby then says "[[Cherry Filling|Donut's blood]] tastes pretty good!" Firey then says Donut's "blood" is cherry filling, however, Ruby could've mistaken the cherry filling for blood, however, this point further proves objects likely have blood, making Donut the only object known that doesn’t have proper blood. Cake and Match also blush from time to time, which is when the heart pumps blood faster into the face. In Return of the Hang Glider, Tennis Ball mentioned that Woody had a heart attack and died in the Announcer Transportation Device. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, when the contestants were thrown in the incinerator, some displayed "blood" spewing out of their bodies, such as Gelatin's body spewing out a green liquid substance. In No More Snow!, when Book and Ruby climbed up the tree and crushed Puffball, Fries, and Evil Leafy with a weight, some colored liquids (pink for Puffball, red for Fries and Evil Leafy) squirted out from the sides. This can be assumed to be their blood. In that same episode, Coiny kicked Spongy into a piky pit in the Evil Canyon, and a yellowish liquid came out, persumably blood. In Questions Answered, during the scene where Donut uses TV to communicate with A Better Name Than That and when they were stuck on the moon, Lollipop bit Donut's arms, and they bruised. A heartbeat noise can be heard while Donut's arms throb with visibly red bruises. This confirms that Donut's blood runs through his arms as well. Stomach acids In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin vomited on Woody in disgust to him being on her team. Rocky also vomits, but he vomits because he has an Infinite Matter Generator in his mouth. Bones In Fortunate Ben, one of the fortunes that Bracelety wrote that Tree got said: "I love Icy so much my bones hurt". This implies that Bracelety, along with the rest of the objects, have bones. Brains Certain objects are confirmed to have brains, and some said they don't. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Golf Ball said to Snowball in her argument that his "teeny tiny brain wouldn't allow such insanity". Bubble and Eraser said they don't have brains. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Eggy suggests Barf Bag's brain is infected with puke, implying she (Barf Bag) has a brain. In Today's Very Special Episode, Tree says to Pen, "You can't just turn off your ballpoint brain and ask this guy every time". In What Do You Think of Roleplay?, since Four swapped the Brains of Taco, Pin, Lightning, Spongy, Tree, Puffball, Rocky, and Basketball, this confirms they have Brains. Genitalia In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, during the night scene, Tennis Ball said he had to go to the bathroom (though he could need to urinate). In Paper Towel, a crudely drawn picture depicts Eraser wiping his crotch/rear end, indicating wiping his behind to remove possible excess fecal matter and/or urine. However, this could also be to separate the paper towels. Saliva In The Reveal, Firey caught the frisbee by his tounge but unfortunately it stuck Tennis Ball's foot, hinting object saliva is sticky. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, a picture of Flower depicted her salivating with her teeth clenched. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy and Firey salivated. In Get in the Van, Rocky salivated a purple substance. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Donut trapped Loser inside jawbreaker with saliva. Vocal cords In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Liy suggested to Tree that he would wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords so she can make noises. This shows that objects have vocal cords. Esophaguses In Welcome Back, Ruby gulped before stating she didn't know what a lens cap was. Sweat glands .]] In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Coiny and Firey were anxiously sweating. In various episodes of BFDIA, Pin sweated ooze, making her the only person in BFDI that doesn’t have proper sweat. Teeth In many episodes, objects are shown to have teeth. They are generally seen when a character is speaking. Uvula Objects have uvulas, as Rocky in Return of the Hang Glider during the zoom-in on his mouth was shown, a uvula was seen in his mouth. In Getting Teardrop to Talk it is shown that Teardrop also has one. Cells Some objects, such as Leafy, Flower, Grassy, Tree, Woody, and Fries, are based on plant life or plant matter. As such, these objects most likely have plant cells. David, Dora, and the fish in Taco most likely have animal cells. Reproduction Some objects lay eggs (or at least come from eggs), as heard in Eggy's speech. However, objects such as Pin and Match and Tennis Ball have mentioned factories, though it is unclear whether the factories produce sentient or non-sentient variants of objects. It is unknown if objects reproduce sexually or asexually. It is unlikely in the chance of 'sexually' because objects have no genitalia; however Satomi Hinatsu has stated Gaty lacks ovaries, which may mean that Gaty cannot reproduce, or it is shared with all objects. Fat Some objects have fat, with Spongy being an obvious example. In Cycle of Life, Pencil mentions that Match has been gaining weight. In Questions Answered, Fries asks Gelatin if "swollen" is his new slang term for overweight. Respiratory systems One notable example is in It's a Monster, when the FreeSmart members drove through the Goiky Canal, they held their breaths and continually drowned. Also, in Take the Plunge: Part 2, Match yells at her team members to not keep her underwater for 30 seconds. Some objects have been shown panting or breathing as well. Ovaries On HTwins Central on May 23rd, 2018, a currently unidentified user asked if Gaty has ovaries. Satomi responded saying that Gaty does not have ovaries. While this may only apply to Gaty, it is possible that other female objects may or may not have ovaries or other parts of the uterus. Non-objects Some contestants in Battle for Dream Island are similar to objects but are not true objects. They are called "non-objects". The following characters are technically non-objects: * Yellow Face * David * Dora * Roboty * Black Hole * Robot Flower References Category:Concepts Category:Species